KNCT Kids (Lost KNCT block for PBS Kids)
KNCT is a PBS member station serving the Waco / Killeen / Temple area on digital channel 46. Founded in November 1970, the station is owned by Central Texas College. Licensed to Belton, Texas, KNCT is based at studios at Central Texas College in Killeen. In the Waco area, it airs on cable channel 4 on Charter Communications and Grande Communications. KNCT also airs a block for children called KNCT Kids, which is basically PBS Kids on that station. After a few years most KNCT Kids bumpers have lost. Lost Coming Up Next Bumpers *Science Lab: It has a science lab in a background. On the screen, it shows a clip of a show that's coming up next. *Lion: It has a lion opening his mouth, showing the clip of a show that's coming up next. *Circus Elephant: It has a train conductor riding to the right, and you see circus animals all leading up to a circus elephant with a rug on her. Inside the rug, you see pictures of characters or a clip of a show that's coming up next. The music on there is pretty catchy. *Jack-in-the-Box: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Jack-in-the-Box schedule bumper, at the end, there's a KNCT logo at the bottom left center. *Candy: It has two Dots eating candies and blowing bubblegums. When they blew bubblegums to the screen, it shows a clip of a show that's coming up next. *Mouse Trap: It shows a mousetrap and a boot kicks the handle and on the machine, it shows pieces of characters from PBS shows that don't match on here. At the end, the machine matches up the main characters of the show. *Wheel: It shows a wheel spinning around, until it stops and shows a picture of a character in the green circle. *Pinball: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Pinball schedule bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the bottom. *Racetrack: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Racktrack schedule bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Lines: On a lined background a show that is coming up next is shown. (PARTIALLY FOUND) Lost Station Idents *Switcher: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Switcher Station ID. But at the end, It shows the KNCT logo instead of the PBS Kids logo. (FOUND) *Bubble Faces: It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Bubble Faces Station ID. But it has the KNCT logos instead of the PBS Kids logos in a few of the bubbles. *Road: This one is extremely rare. It is the exact same as the PBS Kids Road Station ID. But at the end, it has the KNCT logo instead of the PBS Kids logo in a thought bubble. I believe they stopped showing this around mid-2008. *Dot's Cat: This one shows Dot thinking about her cat. The KNCT logo is on the wall. *Travel: This one shows a Plane, a Boat, a Car, a Train, a Horse and a Firetruck. The KNCT logo is on the bottom. *Walking: This one shows Dot and Dash walking and morphing into different things. The KNCT logo is on the bottom. *Rollercoaster: This one shows kids riding a rollercoaster. The KNCT logo is at the left corner. *Weather: This one shows Dot walking on the sidewalk with different kinds of weather. The KNCT logo is at the bottom. *Leap Frog: This one shows Dot and Dash playing Leap Frog, but turning into different things. The KNCT logo is at the bottom. Lost Character Idents *Arthur - It's the exact same as the Arthur bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Barney and Friends - It's the exact same as the Barney and Friends bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Between the Lions - It's the exact same as the Between the Lions bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Caillou - It's the exact same as the Caillou bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Clifford the Big Red Dog - It's the exact same as the Clifford bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Corduroy - It's the exact same as the Corduroy bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Dragon Tales - It's the exact same as the Dragon Tales bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Elliot Moose - It's the exact same as the Elliot Moose bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *George Shrinks - It's the exact same as the George Shrinks bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse - It's the exact same as the Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Sesame Street - It's the exact same as the Sesame Street bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Seven Little Monsters - It's the exact same as the Seven Little Monsters bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Teletubbies - It's the exact same as the Teletubbies bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch - It's the exact same as the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Timothy Goes to School - It's the exact same as the Timothy Goes to School bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Wishbone - It's the exact same as the Wishbone bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Zoboomafoo - It's the exact same as the Zobbomafoo bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *ZOOM - It's the exact same as the ZOOM bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Cyberchase, The Noddy Shop, Tots TV, Bob the Builder, It's a Big Big World, Theodore Tugboat, Jakers!, WordGirl, Boohbah, Liberty's Kids - It's the exact same as the Shadow Puppets bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Sagwa, The Berenstain Bears, Anne of Green Gables, Thomas and Friends - It's the exact same as the Underwater bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Reading Rainbow, Clifford's Puppy Days, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Postcards from Buster - It's the exact same as the Animals bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. *Any of the idents with the 007 template - It's the exact same as the 007 bumper, but there's a KNCT logo at the end. Videos Category:Lost TV Category:Lost PBS Category:Lost Animation